Returning Love
by AZ - CookieMonsterLuver
Summary: When AJ returns what will happend ?
1. Chapter 1

AJ's POV

I can't believe it i'm returning to WWE since 2 years ago ever since...

_Flashback_

_Eve and I were at a B.A Star program i wasn't feeling so well and i left early and went to the doctors office_

_and they told me i was a week pregnant. I couldn't wait to tell Alex._

_When I got to Alex's house there was a red porshcue in the driveway.I thought it was one of his I went inside and up to Alex's room the door was open a crack so I peeked in and saw my boyfriend of one year and Angelina Love half naked in his bed._

_Alex ? I softly whispered._

_AJ!Baby I swear it's not what it looks like ! Alex my now ex-boyfriend said._

_I run down the stairs as fast as I could and got in my car and drove away._

_end of_ flashback

I feel a tiny little hand wipe a tear of my face I look up and see my daughter Bella looking up at me.

Come on Bells we gotta go get ready!

I got to see you wrestle mommy ?

Yes Bells you get to see mommy wrestle.

Yay!

Come On Go get your bag from your room on the tour bus.

Ok mommy!

Bella has the same eyes has her daddy Alex Shelley.

Ready Mommy!

Alright let's go !

We get off the bus and go to our own locker room.

Alex's POV

I was in the locker room with Angelina,Mickie,and Chris. Helping Angelina get ready to defend her title againist a mystery oppenant.

I know i'll beat whoever I'm Going againist ain't that right Shellykins ?

Hell yeah Angel ! I give Angelina a peck on the lips.

Hey! No rated m stuff there might be kids ! Chris said.

Shut it bunghole ! I said

Hey Alex don't call him that ! Mickie said

Sorry Mickz.

It's Ok Alex . Mickie said

Shellykins it's time!Angelina said in a sing-song voice.

Angelina's POV

Me and Shellykins are out in the ring waiting for my ''mystery oppenant''.

''Hot Mess'' Blares through the speakers.

Hailing at 97 pounds from Union City,New Jersey AJ ! Lillian announced.

AJ Lee runs out and slides into the ring.

Alex and I are very surprised to see her.

The Match starts

AJ runs and hits Angelina with a closeline.

Angelina jumps back up and trys to hit AJ with a dropkick but AJ does a headscissors take down and goes on the top jumps off and hits a perfect moonsault.

AJ goes for the cover and The ref counts to 2 before Angelina kicks out

Angelina starts to kick AJ in the gut and stomach area but Angelina stoppedfor a second to pose for the crowd and Aj gets up and puts Angelina in A headlock and hits a perfect sundown splash.

AJ gets a 3 count.

Here's your winner and NEW wwe divas champion AJ Lee ! Lillian annouced.


	2. Wait Why'd Ya Go ?

_ALEX 'S POV_

I'm Shocked ! AJ's Back ! I'm Surprised After What I Accidently did to her with Angelina . Angelina , Right Now She is In The Ring The Next Night Calling AJ Out For A Rematch.

Come On Out AJ ! Can You Not Handle Letting The Pigeons Loose ?

_Let's Light It Up !_

_Like Shooting Stars Lighting Up The Sky !_

_Let's Light It Up !_

__AJ Then Skips Out. Clad In White Short Shorts ,A Blue Crop Top,Her Lighting Bolt Necklace,And Blue , Red , & White Converse Honoring 4th Of July That's Coming Up.

_AJ'S POV_

When I Came Into The Ring In My New Attire.I then Caught Alex Starring At Me .

Hey Angelina Why's Your Boyfriends Eyes Wondering All Over My Body ? I Then Smirk.

Alex Then Stops Staring At Me And The Guns Theme Song Hits

Motor City Motor City

_I'm Rockin My Way To MotorCity..._

Mickie and Chris The Come Down To The Ring And Ask Me

Why'd U Leave AJ ? Mickie Asks.

At Main Event You'll Find Out Mickie :)

Hey Angelina How About We Make This Match Intresting By Making It Full Metal Mayhem ?

Ummm...What Should I Do Alex ? Angelina Asks Alex.

Say Yes Angy ! I Hear Alex Say.

Yes Slut ! Angelina Says.

Alright Then Let's Start The Match !

Mickie,Alex,And Chris Then Get Out Of The Ring And Too Ringside To Watch The Match and To Cheer Angelina On.

_The Match Starts _

Angelina Then Runs For A Clothesline . AJ Ducks Just In Time A Does A Dropkick To Then Then Gets Up A Little Dizzy And AJ And Her Both Go For A ClothesLine They Both Go Down To The Mat Was The First Up . AJ Rolled Out Of The Ring And Yelled .

TABLE !

AJ Then Put The Table In The Ring And Set It Was Just Getting Up So AJ Took Her Down With A Swinging Then Puts Angelina On The Table And Rolls Out The Ring And Gets A Ladder.

AJ Then Rolls Into The Ring With The Ladder In Tow . AJ Sets Up The Ladder. before Climbing Up AJ Yells These Two Things In Angelina's Face.

I'M BACK BITCH !

I AIN'T NO SLUT !

AJ Then Climbs Up The Ladder And Hits A Perfect Moonsault And Goes For A Pin.

**1 ! **

**2 !**

**3 !**

The Refree Then Signals For The Bell To Ring . Lillian Says

Here's Your Winner And Still Divas Champion AJ Lee !


	3. Surprise ?

_Angelina's POV_

I Can't Believe It ! We are about To Have The A Divas Battle Royal To See Who Will Meet AJ at Money In The Bank . And We are About To Find Out Why AJ Left 2 years Ago.

_AJ's POV _

Hit My Music . I yelled To A Stage hand

Then I Ask Bella,You Ready ?

Bella said excitely , Yes !

I was wearing A Red Crop Top,Blue Short Shorts , And White Converse and Bella Was Wearing A Leather Jacket , A Purple T-Shirt , Pink Jeans , and Yellow Vans.

_Let's Light It Up_

_Let's Light It Up Like Shootin Stars Light Up The Sky !_

_Let's Light It Up !_

__I Came Out Skipping With Bella On My Hip . I saw Alex,Mickie, ,And All The Other Diva's Jaws Drop .I Got To The Commentary Table and Jerry Asked Me,Welcome AJ ! Who's This Little Girl ?

Jerry This Is My Daughter Bella.

_Bella's POV _

__I Can't Believe It !I'm Actually At A Commentary Table With Mommy .I Just Met Jerry ''The Kig'' Lawler and A Douche Named Michal Cole.I Just Saw My Favorite Wrestler Alex Shelley . I 'm Rooting For The Dark Hair Blondie To Win I Think Her Name Is Kelly Kelly Or Maryse ?

_Alex's POV_

I Can't Believe It ! AJ has A Daughter ! Could She Be Mine ? Bella Is The Reason Why AJ Left.I Felt Tugging At My T-Shirt.I Looked Down To See AJ's Daughter Looking At Me With A Sparkle In Her Blue Eyes.I Bent Down And Said.

Hey,Bells What Would You Like ?

I heard Bella Mumble,i say hi.


	4. Chap4

_* Alex *_

I picked up Bella and took her back to A.J. When A.J. and I 's hands touched accidentally I felt a little shock .I tried to look at her but Chris dragged back to saw that Mickie , Maryse , and Angelina were left .

_* The Match *_

Maryse drop-kicked Mickie over the top rope . Angelina tried to throw Maryse over the top rope but Maryse caught the middle rope and held formed a boston crab on Angelina on the ropes . Maryse let go so she won .

_* A.J *_

I stood up and went inside the ring . Maryse tried to hit me but I did the matrix move and hit her with a roundhouse crowd cheered for me . I went up the ramp with Bella.I got to our tour bus a few minutes later . I got on and put Bella to bed.

'' Los Angeles , California Please Matt. '' I told my bus driver Matt.

_* Chris *_

I dragged Alex into a corner and talked to him about A.J.

'' Dude , do you still have feelings for A.J ? '' I asked him.

'' I might dude . '' Alex said sighing .

'' You need to break up with Angelina dude . '' I said sighing.

'' You're right dude . '' Alex said leaving .


End file.
